the_worlds_most_autisticfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chicken Factory
The Chicken factory is a colossal factory farm, which produces immense amounts of eggs, as well as chicken meat. It is the property of Cat City, and managed by the Queen of Pussy. It is currently one of the largest producers of chicken products on the planet. Founding The Factory was originally very small, family owned and much more ethical, but was abandoned by the owners in 1998, due to bankruptcy. Eventually, Cat City picked it up. They began rebuilding it for their own purposes. At first, they had no fucking idea what to farm there, until Cock Town began to explode in population, and they decided to farm chickens on mass. They captured about 100 chickens, and bought 50 or so female chickens off the black market from Satan, for only about 63 Nebraskan Nigles. They forced them to breed, and over the course of a few years, it became a true factory farm, with chickens exploding out of the walls and cages. Then, the Queen of Pussy was elected manager, and shit truly went south, as production exploded. Purpose The supposed purpose is to torture the fuck out of the chickens, but they don't see it all that often. Many chickens who enter Cat City are also sent here, so maybe its made as a statement to assert dominance over Cock Town. A rather large portion of Cat City's food is also sourced here, so that's also kinda important. It also greatly expands the economy of Cat City, as they supply ass loads of chicken and eggs, so much that even KFC uses their products. The Queen of Pussy intends to grow the farm more, as a method of income for growing the city. Living Conditions These living conditions are shit, no matter how you slice it. As with all factory farms, chickens ar e packed into incredibly small spaces, often causing them to fight. Many chickens die of preventable diseases, because the sanitation is literal shit. Early Life Many male chicks are shredded at birth, as they serve no eggs to eat, and they have less meat as well. Female chicks are let to live, and their beaks are cut off at the front, to prevent any extreme fighting. Chicks are spared to any extremely tight spaces, but not for very long. Middle Ages Once chickens are old enough, they are slammed into a massive building, where they will stay for their whole middle existence. This is likely the most luxurious time during their lives, as they have food and water readily accessible, and space is moderate. During this stage is when the absolute most deaths occur, due to the lack of sanitation, causing easy catching of diseases. Adult Life Once females are ready to begin laying eggs, they are sent to cages. Then they will spend the rest of their lives here. Adul ts who have passed their prime are usually slaughtered, and sent to be treated and have their meat be prepared for consumption. Some adults are immediately sent to be slaughtered, and some are never killed at all. The Screaming Chicken The Screaming Chicken was actually born here, and is also the most annoying being on the planet. He was born male, but was accidentally thrown into the pen with all the females, where he was actually expected to lay eggs for them, and, as a male chicken, he did not. And instead, he screamed. He was frequently abused by the human slaves, like many chickens, but because he made a funny squeaking sound when beaten hard enough. He was abandoned, due to his uselessness, and also because he was extremely annoying. Queen of Pussy In case you forgot, the Chicken factory is run exclusively by the Queen of Pussy. She is responsible for everything that goes on inside the Factory, and does routine checks on the Chickens as well as human slaves. While she is a lazy manager, she still gets the shit done, and makes completely sure that each and every chicken is treated with the utmost disrespect, and has the most miserable experience ever. She also makes sure that the slaves suffer as much as possible, and gives them as awful of conditions possible. Human Slaves The Queen of Pussy's human slaves are mostly sourced from old residents of Topeka, which has since become Cat City. However, many people who enter Cat City are also enslaved and sent to work here. The slaves consist of about 70% whites 23% blacks and 6% other infidels. The slaves get 2 meals a day, 8 hours of free time, and the rest consists of work. During these 8 hours, slaves are locked in individual chambers, about the size of elevator shafts. They can either sleep, or they can do whatever the fuck else. Mealtimes are at 11:00 AM and 6:30 PM, and last 30 minutes each. Free time is from 7:00 PM to 3:00 AM. Gallery Factorygallery4.jpg|Some dead(maybe) chicken laying on the ground, being stared at by others. Factorygallery5.jpg|A wall of caged chickens. Factorygallery9.jpg|A shit load of young chickens. Factorygallery10.jpg|Dirty cages. Factorygallery2.jpg|Chicken screaming for help Factorygallery1.jpg|Hanging chickens, to be plucked and packaged. Factorygallery3.jpg|A brutalized chicken. Factorygallery8.jpg|Human slaves watching over chickens. Factorygallery6.jpg|More hanging chickens. Factorygallery11.jpg|A dying chick Factorygallery7.jpg|A chicken that has been plucked. Factorygallery13.jpg Factorygallery12.jpg|Chickens abandoned in an upstairs area Chickenfactoryaddon3.jpeg|A slave walking through a cage hallway Category:Sad Category:Stuff That'll Make You Feel Ashamed Of Yourself Category:Pungus' Attempts To Make a Story Category:Chickens Category:Long Articles Category:Locations